Draco's Penance
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: His mistakes haunted him. The world reminded him of them every time he seemed to forget. To say that life after the war was difficult for Draco would be an understatement. But not all moments in life are truly bad. Sometimes your given a chance for happiness. And you just have to be brave enough to take those chances. (Postwar dabble series)


**Welcome to my newest dabble series! Because it seems dabbles are where I fit best. And who better to torment, I mean love, than one precious Draco Malfoy. I don't know how long this series will run, it depends on how well I can bring my headcanons to life, and how well you all enjoy reading.**

**The Harry Potter series and all associated with it belong to the Wizard God J. K. Rowling. She owns this world, and the precious little shit that is one Draco Malfoy. **

-oOo-

"Can we even afford another kid?" Astoria questioned, trying well to keep the smile on her lips contained as she pressed a hand on the forming bulge of her stomach. "Realistically?" Her gaze flashed from Draco at the kitchen counter, to Scorpius on the other side of the table, the two almost three year old shoveling spoonful's of cereal into his mouth while flipping through the padded book on animals before him. His fingers traced over the shapes of the animals, occasionally trying to mouth out the words before him. The child's blonde hair fell around his face, the bangs dangling in front of his vibrantly blue/grey eyes. Both she and Draco had tried to convince the boy that he needed a haircut, but the child refused to consider it. She figured he was trying to grow it to the same length Teddy wore his most days. She'd have to convince him sooner or later to let her get it cut. Dancing her gaze back towards her husband, she smiled at the way his blonde locks fell in a similar fashion in front of his eyes. The bangs were pushed to the side as he took a large drink from the mug in his hands. The smell of freshly brewed coffee laced through the air.

"We can find a way." Draco answered her seconds after she asked the question. The smile on his lips continued to grow as he closed the distance between where he stood and the table. Setting his mug on the round table, he ruffled Scorpius's hair before pulling up a seat between the two of them. He shifted his attention to Astoria, regarding his wife with a large smile. "We'll find a way to make it work. If Mike's offer is still up, than I can always take that. It will mean I'll have a few more hours at the hospital, and a bit more money coming in."

Draco pondered the proposal he placed onto the table. After the war, things had gone hectically down the drain. The Battle of Hogwarts hadn't even been twenty four hours passed before his father had placed the news of disownment before him. His refusal to fight for the Dark Lord at Hogwarts, and his constant reluctance to truly follow Voldemort through the years had placed a strain on his relationship with his father. Lucius had dragged both his wife and son into his mess, and had nearly taken them down with him. The strain only grew worst after that night, and a year later when Lucius Malfoy passed away in an Azkaban cell, Draco held next to nothing for the man he once called father. Through the disownment, he'd lost nearly everything except for the name that he had fought and refused to allow his father to take. He'd lost his inheritance and his home. By the end of the process he had lost everything but his own name. And his mother. She had stayed by his side as best she could. She had always stayed by his side and he appreciated that more than he could tell her.

While he had gotten used to the idea of disownment over the years, the money issue had proven to become a strain over the years. When it had been just him, working at St. Mungo's Hospital and only needing to only care for himself, it hadn't been much of a problem. Whenever he and Astoria moved in together, and married, he now had promised to take care of her as well. Things still worked out well. After the birth of Scorpius, money grew tighter. His pay check from the hospital and what she earned from the little bakery she ran in Diagon Alley proved to be just more than enough to take care of the three of them. Adding a second child, moving their family up to four held great thrill with the couple, but the fear of a second child still sat with them. They weren't sure how they would manage this, but Draco knew they would pull it off somehow.

Astoria seemed to realize the thoughts passing through his mind. She reached out a hand, grasping Draco's in hers. Smiling at him, she ran a second hand over the stomach, feeling the slight kick of the child inside her. "I could take up those offers to cater."

"Are you sure?" Draco inquired. "I thought you were waiting until after the baby to do that."

"Baking a bit more won't kill me." Astoria chuckled, her eyes rolling with humor. "Besides, it's not like I would be doing too much more work. I can get some guys to do the manual work for me. I'm sure Daphne's boys wouldn't mind if I offer to pay and feed them while they work. And your Aunt keeps offering to send Teddy over to help during the summer. I'll load them up on sugar, and set them to work."

"Okay then." Draco smiled, the thought of his nephews bouncing around on sugar playing through the back of his mind. Draco adored Daphne's two boys, Jesse and Oliver, and Teddy Lupin; who had become more of a younger brother and a nephew. He'd never known much of family during his childhood. There was only ever him, and his parents. He had met his Aunt Bellatrix, but those family gatherings were not something he wished to remember. Bella had better things to concern herself with, than her pathetic little family. Finding his Aunt Andromeda, and learning of Teddy's existence had been more of a thrill than he had it to be imagined. He's expected the woman to slam the door in his face. To hate him just as much as she despised the Death Eaters who caused the death of her husband and daughter, instead she opened the door wide to him. She'd shown him family when he was alone, and gave him the chance to be part of hers. Looking back, Draco knew that out of all the mistakes he had made in his life, knocking on Andromeda's door had been the farthest thing from a mistake. It had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. Tied right alongside of asking one Astoria Greengrass to marry him.

Shacking the happy thoughts aside, he continued smiling at his wife. "As long as you don't overwork yourself."

"Always worrying." Astoria giggled, setting back in her chair. Her eyes once more trailed over towards Scorpius, the boy paying no mind as he absentmindedly traced his fingers over a picture in the book. His head was lowered, the shadow of his hair casting his fair skin with a light silhouette. His toothy grin shined bright as he smiled down onto the book. The sound of movement drew Astoria's attention onto Draco as he stood, and moved to clean up Scorpius's breakfast mess. He took the empty bowl, ruffling his son's hair, and moved towards the sink. The rush of the water filled the air as Draco ran the bowl under it. Turning in her chair, Astoria continued to smile at him. The sunlight from the window outside caught in Draco's pale blonde hair, making it shine like a halo. She chuckled under her breath. The fallen angel with a golden halo.

Draco clicked the sink off, turning back to her. The smirk on his lips held the usual gleam of mischief. "So, are we agreed we can pull this off?"

"Agreed." Astoria replied with an equal smirk, shifting her chair so that she faced him without having to strain her neck. "I mean, how I could say no to this baby is beyond me." She ran a hand over her stomach. "In a few months, we'll have a little, blonde girl bouncing around the place."

"Blonde?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking more along the lines of a brunette. Maybe your shade. Definitely those curls of yours."

Astoria chuckled. "You not hoping for blonde?"

"Nah." Draco shock his head. His eyes caught his son, watching as the light bounced off of his blonde hair as he moved about. "That much blonde in the house, someone's liable to go blind. Besides, think about it," Draco closed the distance between them. He dropped down onto his knees before her, placing a hand on her stomach, and using the other to grasp her hand. "Your hair, my eyes. A bit of both of our attitudes. I'm thinking a little Slytherin princess."

"A Slytherin?" Astoria fought off a chuckle. "Okay by me. She can keep Scorp in check when he's a big brained Ravenclaw. And he can keep the little Slytherin princess from causing too much trouble when she inherits those attitudes."

"A Ravenclaw? I just don't see it." Draco lied. His son may only be just shy of turning three, but it was clear that he wasn't meant for Slytherin. He was a sweet kid. Always wanting to help. He didn't have the drive that it took to fit in with the house of Slytherin. And judging from the many times they had had to rush Scorp to the hospital because of some injury received from jumping off something, it was clear that the kid didn't not have the decision making of a Slytherin, and that his sense of self-preservation was as toned as that of a Gryffindor. Where he lacked the Slytherin characteristics, he showed promising signs of being a young Ravenclaw. The boy learned quickly, he remembered everything. And he asked questions on everything and anything. Draco remembered when he had taken Scorpius to work with him the first time about two months ago. The boy spent the entire time inquiring upon everything his eyes landed on. Draco knew his son was heading to the house of the birds, but he would not allow his wife the win until he was sorted.

"He'll be a Ravenclaw," Astoria glanced at the boy in question, watching him mouth the words he was attempting to read. She turned back to Draco. "Have we decided on a name yet? For the baby. I mean, we've only got a few months before she comes. If we've got the financial portion figured out, than I think it's about time to name this princess."

"How about Natalie?" Draco supplied.

"Natalie?" Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Natalie Malfoy? That's definitely one to consider. What about," she pondered for a second. "Danielle?"

"Danielle Malfoy?" Draco muttered the name. He shook his head. "Just doesn't sound right."

"Okay." Astoria nodded. "How about Charisma?"

"Charisma?" Draco rolled the name over his tongue. "Charisma Malfoy?"

"It means blessing." Astoria continued.

"Charisma Malfoy." Draco said the name once more, a smile gracing his lips. "Charisma Theia Malfoy."

"Charisma _Theia_ Malfoy." Astoria repeated. "I like it."

"I love it." Draco stood, kissing her forehead. He pulled away and looked down at her stomach. "You definitely have a little blessing in there."

"Daddy?" Scorpius's voice drew their attention onto him. The toddler looked at them with wide eyes, confusion meshed onto his face.

"Yes, son?" Draco asked.

"I don't know these words." Scorpius replied, his young lisp dragging the words into one another. Draco chuckled under his breath as he stood and moved towards his son. Kneeling down beside him, he read out loud the words that his son pointed to in the book.

Astoria smiled at the two, rubbing a hand over her stomach as the baby kicked once more. She couldn't help but feel happy as she watched her husband. Draco had aged over the years, all of the stress from the war, and post had built upon him. Since the war had ended, he had dedicated himself to making up for his mistakes and helping the world move into a better state. The Malfoy name still got sneers and taunts when heard, despite all the good that Draco had done over the years. Astoria paid no mind to the upturning of noses whenever she mentioned her married last name. She knew it hurt Draco every time someone brushed him off when they found out who he was, but he refused to let it show. She had a feeling Scorpius would have to deal with a similar experience as he grew. The thought of what awaited him at Hogwarts with the last name Malfoy worried her, but she knew he would be able to persevere and manage. They were raising their son right. None of the expectations and pressures that their parents had bestowed upon her and Draco, and so many like them. Their son wouldn't be buried in prejudices ideas and forced to believe in what they told him. He would be allowed to make his own ideas upon the world, both magical and Muggle. He wouldn't be the little soldier that they had been raised to become.

It wasn't the easiest at first, trying to get away from the way they had been taught to raise children, but after the first few months, it became second nature. The love they held for both their son and their unborn daughter was enough to keep them going through the struggles of parenthood, and the stress that came from the world. She stopped rubbing her stomach for a second, feeling a third kick. She smiled at how rambunctious the girl was.

-oOo-

**Well, there you have it. Astoria and Draco for you. They have become my guilty little pleasure. I don't know how it happened, but I fell greatly in love with this couple. **

**If there are any questions, feel free to ask. More of this Drabble series to come hopefully. **

*****_**Side Note:**_** Have you seen 'A Very Potter Musical'? If not, go watch it. Now. (The Dramione and Romione feels are strong in there) My love for Draco Malfoy has only grown from this. That little shit is perfection. But go watch it. All like three episodes of it. You won't regret it. I had the (sad) pleasure of watching all three episodes straight. Nine hours. I have taken Spring Break to its fullest. **


End file.
